The First Six Months
by sammygrrl00
Summary: My OFC Alexis, and her first six months when Mary was still alive. Sis Fic, don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hospital**

**Dean-10 Sam-6 Lexie-Two days old**

**A/N: This idea for this entire fanfic came from Brittpage21! She wanted to see it, and so it shall be! hahah All credit goes to her! She's awesome like that! =D  
><strong>

Mary held the small bundle of blankets in her arms, holding it close, shielding it from the world. She smiled to herself as the nurse wheeled her out to the car, where John was waiting. "Thank you," Mary said, getting out of the chair as they got to the door.

"No problem, sweetie," the nurse grinned. "She's beautiful by the way. Looks just like you."

Mary looked down into the pink blankets, smiling at the small little eyes peering back at her. "I think she looks more like John," she mused. "But she is beautiful."

"She's all you, Mary," John chuckled, taking the baby from her and carefully putting her in the car seat. Lexie squirmed slightly , kicking her tiny legs. "Got an attitude though, don't she?"

"That's all you, John," Mary smirked, buckling herself in. "Thanks again Betty!"

The nurse shook her head. "My pleasure, Mary."

John got into the driver's seat, casting a glance behind him at the new baby to make sure that she was okay. He smiled to himself, and started the car. "The boys are excited," he mused, looking over at Mary. "Well, Dean's a little annoyed, but Sam's nearly jumping with excitement."

"Dean," Mary chuckled. She shook her head. "He'll get over it."

John laughed slightly, but then looked back to Lexie again. She was sitting silently, her eyes only half open. "Let's go home," he stated, and drove off.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Dean and Sam came barreling out of the house. Sam was in front, running up to his mom and jumping into her arms. "Mommy," he said breathlessly. "Is the new baby in there?" He pointed to the backseat of the Impala.

"Yeah, sweetie," Mary said, ruffling his hair. "She's in there."

John went in and pulled her out. "Let's get back in the house," he stated. Dean just sort of stared moodily at the baby for a moment. He turned his back to it and then went back into the house. John and Mary shared a look, and followed, Sam scampering along behind them.

The babysitter they had hired smiled at them as they brought the baby inside. "Aw, she's so cute," Jennifer laughed. "They boys were anxious for you two to get here."

"I bet they were," Mary said, watching Sam peer over the edge of the car seat curiously. Dean just scowled.

John handed her the money. "Thanks so much Jenny," he said.

"No problem Mr. Winchester, call me anytime," she said, going to the door. "See you later!" she called, and closed the door behind her.

"Can I hold her?" Sam asked, looking up at his mom.

Mary sighed, and then nodded. "Sit down on the couch," She instructed. She slowly handed the baby over to Sam, putting his hands in the correct place to support the baby's head. Sam stared down at her. The baby just stared back inquisitively. Sam leaned down and kissed her head gently. "That was sweet, Sammy," Mary smiled.

Mary took the baby back, and sat next to Sam with her, grabbing her tiny hand. Dean sat on the other side of her, conveniently ignoring the baby. "I picked a name," she announced after a moment.

John sat in the chair across from her. "Let's hear it," he stated.

"Alexis Marie Winchester," she said, staring into the little child's big brown eyes.

"After your aunt?" John asked, with a small smirk. Mary nodded, looking up at John for confirmation. John smiled, "I love it."

"Me too!" Sam shouted.

Dean looked over at the baby, when his mom nudged him. "It's cool, whatever," he stated.

"Dean," Mary said, giving him a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, shaking his head a little. "She's a _girl,"_ he said after a moment. "She can't _do_ anything."

"That's not true," Mary said. "She can do anything she wants to do, Dean. You can teach her things just like you teach, Sammy. You both can."

Dean looked unsure, but then looked back at the baby. He took her little hand, which clasped around his finger. "She smells good," he mused after a moment. He paused. "She needs a nickname," Dean stated.

"What?" John asked.

"Lexie," Mary said. "That's what we called my aunt most of the time, anyway."

"Lecki?" Sam asked, barely able to pronounce his x's.

Mary smiled. She wrapped the blanket tighter around Lexie, snuggling her close. "We should let her sleep for awhile," She said. "Why don't you boys help me lay her down and then we can make pizza?"

"Okay," Sam said, scurrying off.

Mary took the baby into her new nursery, which had been Sam's room, and laid her in the crib. "Lexie," she mused, with a smile.

She went to the door, and turned off the light. "I love you," she said in a whisper, and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Night time Blues

Lexie would not sleep through the night. Mary was continually getting up with her, calming her down, feeding her, changing her, whatever she could to get the poor child to sleep. She always went right back to sleep, but then would wake up again within the hour. Frankly, Mary was exhausted.

The boys of course, did not realize this. Mary was struggling to not be snappy with them. "Dean," Mary said to her ten year old. "Why don't you take Sammy outside to play?"

"Okay," Dean said, grabbing Sam by the shoulder and dragging him towards the back door. Mary sighed with relief as they went out the door and slammed it behind them. That was short lived since Lexie began to scream from the sudden noise.

She picked the poor child up, shushing her. "It's okay, sweetie," Mary cooed, trying to get her to stop crying. "It's alright."

Lexie calmed down, and went back to silently kicking her legs at the air. Mary put her back down and sighed as John pulled up in his car from work. "John," she smiled as he walked in.

"Hey Mar," John said tiredly as he walked in. He kissed her and smiled at the baby. "Where are the boys?"

"Outside," she said, "Are you still going tonight?"

"Yeah," John said. "I'll be back by tomorrow."

"Right," she sighed.

"Hey," John said, noting the infliction in her voice. "I can stay if you—"

"No," she said. "Go see Bobby. Its fine, I'll be fine for one night."John smiled, kissed her again, and went to go grab his bag.

That night, when the boys were in bed and Mary had laid Lexie down she lay in bed. Lexie hadn't started crying yet. She made sure the baby monitor was on, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again and saw it was nearly six am, she panicked. Why hadn't the baby cried at all? She had been silent for far too long. Mary jumped out of bed, and ran across the hall into the baby's room. She nearly laughed when she saw the crib.

Sammy was lying next to the baby, curled next to her. The baby was sleeping contentedly. "Sammy," she said, waking him up. "What are you doing in here?"

"She was crying, mommy," Sammy said, sleepily. "I wanted to make it better, so I laid with her like you do when I'm scared at night."

Mary helped Sammy out of the crib and smiled. "Well thank you Sammy, you definitely made her feel better. Look she's asleep."

Sammy smiled. "I'm a good big brother."

"Yes you are," she sighed. She led Sam out of the room, going to make breakfast. She wasn't sure who had made her two boys so giving, but she was glad that they would do anything for each other.


End file.
